The Guild Fairy Tail
by EverstarAria
Summary: Fairy Tail is known for it's destructive members and also it's title as Fiore's strongest guild. 'This is the day I join Fairy Tail,' a girl thought. She fought for the guild, along side other guild members. She will always be there for her guild. For her nakama no matter what. OCs accepted.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Fiore, a country filled with people and magic was everywhere. These people who uses magic are called mages. The population of mages were not many, only 10% of Earth Land's living population.

Mages can't be considered full-fledge until they join a guild. That's where Fairy Tail comes in. It was a guild famous for it's destructive members, but also it's title as Fiore's stronger guild. This is where the story begins...

A girl stood in front the large and marvelous building. She could her the shouts and laughter inside. She read the sign above the doors. "Fairy Tail."

The girl took a deep breath. "This is it. This is the day. The day I join the guild." she muttered to herself.

She sighed. "I've kept my promise." she mumbled, "I wish you could have kept yours."

Shaking her head, she bit her lower lip. "Okay. This is it. It'a now or never." She said as she open the doors before waking in.

* * *

**Hi, I'm kinda new at writing fanfics but I wanted to write a great story about Fairy Tail. Since Fairy Tail is a popular show, I'm sure most of you wants to be a part of it. So I decided to add some OCs. I read a lot of stories with OCs and they're all quite interesting. Let's see how creative you guys are :D here's the OC form:**

**Name:**

**Nicknames(optional):**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Hair color:**

**Eye color:**

**Skin tone:**

**Body(is your OC fat, skinny, tall, short? I don't have to explain, do I?):**

**Appearance(everyday):**

**Formal:**

**Swim wear:**

**Personality:**

**History(needed): **

**Magic/explanation of magic:**

**Secondary magic(if have)/explanation:**

**Likes(things and type of people):**

**Dislikes(things and type of people):**

**Strength(in and out of battle):**

**Weakness(in and out of battle):**

**Rank(S-class, A-class, newbie etc):**

**Team(optional):**

**Friends(optional):**

**Crushes(optional): **

**Rivals(optional):**

**Enemies(optional):**

**Guild:(it doesn't have to be only Fairy Tail. It can be Sabertooth or Blue Pegasus)**

**Guild mark position/color:**

**Note that if you choose Sabertooth, your OC will appear later in the story. Your history doesn't have to be all angst. Saying that your OC's a spoiled rich kid who led a perfect life is fine. It'll be just as important.**

**Here's a few rules you'll need to follow:**

**1. I'm gonna except only 2 or 3 S-class mages per guild since it'll be boring if ALL of them are S-class.**

**2. Please no Mary Sues! Please don't say that they don't have weaknesses and they're good at EVERYTHING. And no Dragon Slayers which elements have already been taken. If you go with Ice or Earth elements, then I'll consider it.**

**4. You can send me up to 2 OCs. I'll choose either one of them or both.**

**You can send me OCs via review or PM. I'll write the next chapter once I have enough OCs.**

**You'll find out who's my OC in the next chapter :)**

**Bye bye :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Guild Fight!

A/N: This is set around episode/chapter 2. English is my second language so please bear with me!

* * *

The sun shined brightly on Luna's face as if it was trying to tell her to wake up. The girl groaned and stated at the clock hanging above her bedroom door.

"10...30 a.m..." she muttered.

Luna's head shot up. "10.30 a.m.?! Crap! I'm suppose to be at the guild by now!" she said. Luna stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom. She took a quick shower, brushed her teeth and changed. She combed her long blonde hair and tied it into a ponytail.

When she exited the bathroom, she found an owl staring at her. "Merlin!" she exclaimed, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

Merlin gave her a look and hooted, _"The last time I woke you, you nearly crushed me."_

"Pfft. I was sleeping. How should I know you were there."

Merlin hooted,_ "Aren't you suppose to go to the guild?"_

Luna slapped her forehead lightly. "Oh yeah! Thanks, Merlin. Bye!"

Luna waved at her pet and left. Merlin shook it's head, "_What would she do without me?"_

───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ────

Fairy Tail was as lively as usual. A few said hello to Luna which she returned.

Luna sat at the bar and ordered macoroni and cheese. While waiting for her order, an arm suddenly drape around her shoulder.

"How are you today, milady?"

"I'm fine, Carlos. Now go and flirt with someone else." Luna replied as her food arrived.

Carlos pouted, giving her a puppy dog look. Fake tears gathered at his onyx eyes. "But, milady-"

"_You are the one who I truly love. Give me a chance to prove how deep my love is for you. Please go out with me._" Luna finished what he was about to say. "Carlos, I know you too well." she took a bite out of her food.

Carlos raised his hands in defeat. "You are indeed amazing, Luna. I shall leave you to you're breakfast." he said. Then, he gave a playful wink, "Just remember, my offer still stands."

When Carlos left, the morning was peaceful. A peaceful morning is a rare kind of morning in Fairy Tail. _'What a peaceful morning,"_ Luna thought.

"BOO!" a voice screamed behind her causing Luna to choke out her food. _'Gah! I spoke too soon!'_ "Whoops! Sorry, Luna. Didn't know you were eating." The voice apologize but Luna knew it wasn't sincere.

"What did you think I was doing, Cynthia?" Luna coughed. The 14 year old girl only smiled. Despite the 3 years age difference, the two remained close friends.

"Hey, have you seen Kyuki?" Cynthia asked. Kyuki is a 17 year old mage and was one of the most talented mages of Fairy Tail. Cynthia always look up to her and was one of her best friend.

"N-"

Luna was cut off when the doors slammed open revealing an orange haired girl. Kyuki.

She walked towards the bar and sat next to Luna. "Hey, guys!" Kyuki said with a smirk

"Hey, Kyuki. How was your mission?" Luna asked. Kyuki frowned, "Terrible. That damn mayor only gave me half the prize money."

"Well, what do you expect when you destroy the entire town?" Cynthia asked.

"I didn't destroy the entire town!" Kyuki protested. Luna raised a brow, "Then, why didn't he-"

"I only destroyed less than half of the town," Kyuki added.

Luna and Cynthia's sweat dropped. "I knew it."

Suddenly, the doors slammed open once again. "I'M BACK!" a voice roared.

Cynthia smiled. "Hey, Natsu-"

Cynthia was cut off when Natsu kicked someone in the jaw. "You idiot! The information you gave me was false!" he yelled. This, of course, broke into a fight.

"What info?" Kyuki asked, not in the mood to join the fight. She wasn't in town when Natsu receive the news.

"The guy who was kicked in the jaw told Natsu that Salamander was in Hargeon Town." Cynthia explained. "And judging from the situation now, he didn't find the Salamander."

Kyuki nodded. "Hey, look," Luna said pointing at the entrance, "Natsu brought home a girl."

The two follow Luna's gaze and saw a beautiful blonde staring at Fairy Tail in awe.

Cynthia smiled. 'A new friend!' she thought. In an instant, she disappeared and reappeared in front of the blonde.

"Hi there!" she exclaimed.

The blonde jumped. "Wah! You scared me."

"I'm Cynthia Nightfox! Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you too." the blonde smiled.

"Are you joining Fairy T-"

Cynthia was cut off when Carlos rushed over and took Lucy's hand. "Milady, I must say that you are gorgeous."

Lucy looked at Cynthia you just shrugged. "He's a flirt," she mouthed.

Carlos kissed her hand. "I have never seen anyone as beautiful as you. Would you go out with me?"

"Carlos, stop flirting." A voice demanded behind Lucy, causing her to jump. She spin around to see a girl with orange hair and eyes of the clearest emerald. "Whoa! Why do you guys keep popping out of nowhere?"

"Forgive me. It's a habit of mine, sneaking up behind people," she said, "My name is Rosalina Leto."

You can call her Rosa!" Cynthia said and then whispered, "Rosalina's a bit of a mouthful for me."

"I can hear you loud and clear, Cynthia." Rosalina said but she didn't sound offended.

Lucy smiles and stretch her hand out, the one that's not being held by Carlos. "I'm L-"

"Lucy. I know. I was here for that part." Rosalina shook her hand.

Lucy's sweat dropped. _'Guess she was here the whole time.'_

Carlos squeezed her hand, gaining her attention. "It makes me sad that you are ignoring me for Rosa. Do you love Rosa instead of me?"

"Carlos! That's rude of you!" Rosalina said. She grabbed Carlos by the ear. "It's a pleasure meeting you. Now, excuse me." Rosalina dragged Carlos out.

Just then, someone fell next to Cynthia, unconscious. She turned around and saw the fight getting out of hand. She smiled, "I wanna join!"

"Wait!" Lucy said but it was too late. Cynthia was already in the fight.

"Heh, kids." Kyuki said as she and Luna walked towards Lucy.

"Oh, hello, I'm Lucy." the blonde said when the two approached her.

"Hey, I'm Kyuki. Kyuki Hazunami's my full name." she said.

"Luna. My name is Luna Nightcross."

"Welcome to Fairy Tail where guild fights ia always breaking out now and then." Luna said with a smile.

"And the one who usually starts it is Natsu." Kyuki added.

Suddenly, a fireball hit the two from the back. "Who did that?!" they yelled. Eyeing Natsu, the two lunged at him, joining the fight.

"How lively," Lucy giggled. "I'm gonna like it here."

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘

**Hey~! This chapter reveals my OC, Luna Nightcross and many OCs which were accepted.**

**The flirt, Carlos Balestida by Carlos-sama**

**The well-mannered, Rosalina Leto by LunarLionHeart**

**The hyperactive, Cynthia Nightfox by Sweet Cynthia**

**The hot head, Kyuki Hazunami by JessHazunami**

**There is plenty more which were accepted but it's hard fitting them all in one chapter. I'm still accepting OCs though.**

**I can handle constructive criticisms but bit rude comments!**

**Ok, bye :)**


End file.
